Episode 3913 (18 December 2009)
Synopsis Peggy receives a Christmas card addressed to ‘Mr and Mrs Mitchell’ from the vicar who married them. Later, Peggy and Archie meet in the café and he hands Peggy the divorce papers that arrived in the post that morning. Archie declares he is still in love with Peggy and questions her certainty about the divorce. He maintains they could start again and have a life together. Peggy is initially strong but the longer she listens to Archie, the more she is swayed by him. From a corner of the café, Ryan turns around having been listening in to the conversation. Glancing over the divorce papers, Peggy discusses her future options with Roxy when Ronnie overhears. Ronnie is angry that Peggy is even contemplating a future with Archie after all the history they have and Roxy takes a backseat in the argument. Much to Ronnie’s disgust, Peggy confesses she is tempted by Archie’s promises. Ryan informs Janine he saw and heard Archie and Peggy in the café. Archie was trying his best to persuade Peggy to come back to him. Soon after, there is a brass band playing Christmas songs in the Square. Archie has booked it and is seated in the square gardens. Janine notices Archie and contemplates what may have gone on with Peggy in the café earlier Later, Ronnie pays Archie a visit and sees Roxy seated beside him. She calls him pathetic and clarifies that she knows the games he plays. Peggy is about to leave for Archie’s house when Janine enters the Vic lounge. She advises Peggy not to spend too much time with Archie as they are celebrating their engagement that evening. Showing a disbelieving Peggy the engagement ring, Janine continues to enlighten her that it is Archie’s mothers ring. Peggy, infuriated, orders Janine out of the Vic. Peggy arrives at Archie’s house to find Ronnie and Roxy there, she tells Archie she knows about Janine and their engagement. Ronnie and Roxy are outraged. Peggy signs the divorce papers and throws them at Archie before leaving. Later, Janine returns to Archie’s house and apologises for her actions and discloses that she had no other choice but to reveal the truth to Peggy. Ben and Phil enter the café and Ben gives Ian a gift. Phil tries to give Ian £79,000 from the sale of the Arches but he is unaware of Ian’s deal with Archie. Ian fees guilty and tells Phil to keep the money for when they may need it. Peggy, Phil, Ronnie, Roxy and Ben are toasting to the divorce, family and to Christmas when Ryan enters and suggests they go downstairs. The family discover Archie and Janine behind the bar. Phil and Peggy insist the couple leave the Vic but Archie has other plans. He has a copy of the loan agreement and smugly declares the Vic belongs to him. Mo is having difficulty as the director of the nativity. In rehearsals, Dotty wants to be the Angel Gabriel and to ensure she plays the role she bribes Mo. Finding being the director a stressful ordeal Mo tears up the nativity script. Todd comes to see Whitney and persuades her to stop waiting around for news from the court. They head to the Vic to play darts when Ryan asks Whitney if she wants to hear the verdict being read in court but Whitney says she does not want to be present. Soon after, Ryan tells Whitney that Tony was found guilty of every charge and asks if she wants to attend Tony’s sentencing. Whitney is at court gazing through a gap in the door. Ryan, Bianca and Ricky are in court watching the proceedings. Afterwards, Bianca exits court and informs Whitney Tony was given a sentence of thirteen years imprisonment. Meanwhile, Zainab and Masood discuss wedding plans on the budget they have. Amira tells Syed it is unfair not to spend her father’s money whilst his parents are saving every penny. A disheartened Christian then arrives at the unit. Later, Syed and Amira give the money from Qadim’s safety deposit box to Masood and Zainab who are both impressed and excited. As Amira and Syed plan for their future, Christian looks on from the Minute Mart doorway. Zainab catches up with the couple to drag Syed away for his dance rehearsal. During the rehearsal, Christian arrives late. He states he can no longer do the rehearsals. This leaves Zainab unhappy at Christian’s lack of commitment to the wedding. Earlier, Jane decides her adoption dream has ended and she throws the adoption booklets into the dustbin. Ian proposes the family go away for Christmas but Jane responds that she only wants to be at home. Afterwards, Jane is sitting on a bench in the square when Masood appears and joins her and understands how upset she is about not perusing her dream of adopting her own child. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2009 Episodes